The Boy Who Drew Cats
'''The Boy Who Drew Cats '''is the 10th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids learn about drawing cats. Robert is drawing cats. with paint. Thank you little kitty cat today Robert, You're welcome. I can sing "Here, Kitty Kitty". There are lots of kittens Cat. When Stella comes to visit. Stella goes to Czech Republic. The story it's called "Belling the Cat". Cast *Barney *Ashley *Alissa *Jeff *Maria *Danny *Keesha *Hannah *Curtis *Kristen *Stephen *Chip *Kim *Robert *Jesse *Kami *Claire *Mario *Kelly *David * * * * * * * * *Stella the Storyteller *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty * * Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Idea Song #The More We Play Together #Ten Little Kittens #Pretty Kitty Blues #The Tiger Songs #I Love Little Kitty #Here, Kitty Kitty #Everybody Needs a Nap #The Barney Bag #Three Little Kittens #I Love You Trivia *Ashley wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a hair-style. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a long hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. *Maria wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a pony tail. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from Tree Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a little long hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a hair-style. *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Jesse wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Kami wear the same clothes from A Little Big Day. And a little long hair. * *Mario wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Fairy Tale. And a short hair. * * * * * *David wear the same clothes from Home, Safe Home. And a short hair. * *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a ponytail hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * * * * * * * *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Fun & Games". *When the Barney's say "Hi there!" the sound clip is taken from "If The Shoe Fits". *When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "It's Showtime!". *During "Here, Kitty, Kitty" Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "It's Time for Counting". *During "I Love You", then Barney right while Maria, Jeff, Keesha, Hannah, Danny, Chip, Curits, Kristen, Kim, Robert, Stephen Ashley, Alissa, Jeese, Mario, Kelly, David, , , , , , ,Kami and Claire. *At the end of the Barney doll with a picture of the cats. *This group (Maria, Robert, and Ashley) also appeared in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. with Chip. *This is the only time Curits, Kelly David, Kami, Claire, Hannah, Maria and Chip appear together. *This is the first time Kim, Robert, Kristen, Jeff, Keesha, Danny, Stephen and Ashley appear together. *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Is Everybody Happy?". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Good Day, Good Night". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Let's Build Together". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Tree-Mendous Trees". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation